please just love me
by red x green1
Summary: ill update later


Greg finally stopped lying to his self and just excepted it that he's gay and madly in love with his older brother Rodrick. He stared writing in his diary and all his feelings pored out and he felt better after each entire. Today was the last day of school for three months and Greg was super excited because his parents were going on a three month cruise with his little brother and leavening Rodrick and Greg behind because they threw a party and messed up the house so they have to stay and clean the house and repaint the house but Greg didn't care as long as he's with Rodrick he will be just fine.

Rodrick's prov

"Just great I'm stuck here with you and I have to clean this stupide house just great". "you don't have to be so hateful to me Rodrick" my little bother said and it looked like he was about to cry, he's been a lot more sensitive lately I swear it's like it's his time of the month. "stop being so lame Greg you look like your about to cry grow up already you so lame if you keep this up you will never get with anyone". He just busted into tears and ran to his room and I really didn't care and started to work on the house.

Greg's prov

He hurt my feelings so bad you would think I would be used to all the stuff he says." why can't you just love me Rodrick" I said in a low whisper. I got my dairy out and stared to poor my feelings out ( I'm just going to call it a diary in this fic and it makes Greg more girly in my eyes)

Why cant you love me Rodrick I love you ok so I love you more than a brother should but is it so wrong to want your touch and your kisses why can't you just want me. I ended the entre there and go back down stares and start on clean the house

Narrator's prov

The rest of the day Rodrick and Greg just cleaned up and eat pizza that was left over from the night before. It was 3:30 and they had decided to stop for the day sense they had been working sense 8:00 this morning. Rodrick went to got take a shower and Greg decided to go take a nap on the couch.

When Rodrick got out the shower he thought that Greg was in his room and went to go look but he did find him the but noticed that he had left his dairy out on his bed and wanted to get some dirt on his little brother and sat down and started to read it.

Rodrick's prov

I couldn't believe the stuff in Greg's dairy the part about him being a fag didn't surprise me but the part about him wanting me was what made me sick to my stomach. ( I didn't mean it as in the mean way I'm just using it to describe this part and later in the story) I put his sick book back and went to get dressed and then went down stairs and found my little fag brother waking up I just stare at him with disgust in my look.

Greg's prov

I woke up an hour later with Rodrick staring at me with disgust in his look then what he said next made me go as white as a ghost. So you want to be a fag who wants his older brother he said and came close to me and got in my face and said the meanest thing he has have ever said to me. There's no fucking way I would ever do anything that was in that dairy of yours I would rather kill my self than even hold you stupide fag . " Rodrick I'm sorry please don't hate me" I said as I reach for him but he punches me square in the face and says I don't care how sorry you are ill still hate you and don't touch me ever I don't care even if I'm dying don't touch me. That the last thing I hear right before I black out.

Rodrick's prov

Aww he passed out poor little babe to bad I don't care. I move to my room and deiced to take a nape.

Greg's prov

I woke up an hour later with my face filling like I got hit in the face with a shovel. Then it all came back to me I get up and went straight to my room and laid down wishing that I would just die at least Rodrick would be happy. I wish that Rodrick would love me but instead he calls me a fag and hits me.

Time skip to 12:00 midnight

Still Greg's prov

I final got the courage to go talk to Rodrick. I knock on his door and don't hear a response so I turn the door knob and go in his room I see he is asleep I shake his shoulder and he swats my hand away and says didn't I say don't touch me little girl or do I need to hit you again he says as he gets out of bed.

"please Rodrick we need to talk about this" I said but he just told me to get out " please Rodrick I know you don't like me at all even in the brotherly way but please don't hate me" I beg he to listen

" it took me for ever to realize my feelings for you and even though you probably broke my noise I still love you more than a brother should" at this point I was crying on the ground and about to give hope up of him ever excepting me but then the most unexpected thing happened he lifted my chine up and kissed me dead on the lips I tensed up then melted into it.

Rodrick's prov

I don't know what came over me but seeing him on the floor crying and looking so weak it shook me to my core and I picked his chine up and kissed him and it felt so good to have his lips on mine I then

Picked him up still kissing him I lay him on me bed then hear him whimper I break the kiss and he says "don't play with my emotions Rodrick please I cant stand anymore heart break" then I say " I don't know what you just did to me but all I know is that I need you Greg and that you can never leave me or ill fall to piece" he stares at me says " if you really mean that than you will ask me to be your boyfriend" I laugh at what he said and say " ok then Greg my cute little brother will you be my boyfriend" he looked at me and smiled and said yes we kiss one more time then I lay down and put his head on my well toned chest and say lets go to sleep little bro all I get back from him is a snore I laugh lightly and fall asleep with my arms protectively around Greg's waist.

Well I'm going to end chapter 1 here tell me if you liked it or not and thanks for reading it I should be able to update soon


End file.
